Pervert
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Perusahaan Sakura mengalami krisis serius. Dan Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya tersebut. Termasuk meminta bantuan pada Namikaze Construction, perusahaan terbesar di dunia./hanya kau yang menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku hanya karena syarat yang ku ajukan./Syarat gila itu, siapapun pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya/ NS Alwys


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

PERVERT

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura Always.

Rating: No Children.

.

.

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

Summary: Perusahaan Sakura mengalami krisis serius. Dan Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya tersebut. Termasuk meminta bantuan pada Namikaze Construction, perusahaan terbesar di dunia./hanya kau yang menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku hanya karena syarat yang ku ajukan./_Syarat _gila itu, siapapun pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya/ NS Always.

* * *

.

Pervert

.

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Demi tuhan, BUANG SAKURA!

Oke. Sakura menatap tajam pada pria di depannya. Pria yang duduk di sebrang meja kerjanya yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan sialnya lagi seringai itu terlihat seksi di mata Sakura.

DAMN!

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan senyum pria di depannya itu seksi. Jelas-jelas pria iblis dalam balutan jas bewarna hitam di depannya itu tengah menyeringai sinis kepadanya.

"Jadi..." Pria itu membuka suaranya, masih dengan seringai seksinya, menatap Sakura meminta kepastian.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura. Wajah cantiknya mengeras. "Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan manusia berhati busuk seperti Anda," ketusnya.

Namikaze Naruto, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan Naruto itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan disambut tatapan membunuh dari Sakura. "Well, kalau begitu Anda telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, Miss Haruno." Naruto menyilangkan kakinya ke depan dan kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada bidangnya. Yang sialnya makin terlihat seksi di mata Sakura.

"Dari sekian banyaknya perusahaan di dunia ini yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Namikaze Construction, hanya kau yang menolak bekerja sama hanya karena syarat yang ku ajukan."

"_Syarat _gila itu, siapapun pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya." Balas Sakura sengit.

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Itu hak Anda untuk menolaknya. Tapi perlu yang Anda ketahui, syarat yang Saya ajukan itu hanya khusus untuk Anda. Dan hanya untuk Anda. Tidak ada yang lain. Karena jujur Saya tertarik pada Anda, tubuh seksi Anda..." ucapnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Wajah Sakura memerah, menahan ledakan amarahnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak kapan saja. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan keinginannya untuk memberikan tonjokan keras pada pria kurang ajar dan gila di depannya itu. Pria gila yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahan terbesar dan tersukses di dunia, Namikaze Construction.

Semua ini berawal ketika perusahaan Constructionnya mengalami krisis serius. Sebisa mungkin Sakura ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya itu dan salah satunya adalah mengajukan permohonan kerjasama kepada Namikaze Construction. Sakura tahu besar kemungkinan permohonannya itu akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan mana yang mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan miliknya yang sebentar lagi gulung tikar. Tidak ada. Apalagi perusahaan sebesar Namikaze Construction adalah prusahaan maju. Sakura yakin perusahaan itu tidak akan membantunya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencobakan.

Berhari-hari Sakura menunggu bahkan sudah memasuki dua minggu, tapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari perusahan Namikaze. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ditolak. Di saat ia sudah akan menyerah akan nasib perusahaannya yang sebentar lagi akan di sita, dan keajaiban itu pun datang. Seketarisnya, Temari memberitahu bahwa utusan dari Namikaze Construction datang untuk menemuinya. Dan siapa sangka utusan itu adalah CEO Namikaze sendiri yang datang. Sakura tahu sebagai CEO diperusahaan yang terbilang cukup sukses dan besar, pasti sangat susah untuk ditemui. Tapi untunglah dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Sakura sudah hampir berteriak kesenangan saat pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyetujui permohonannya untuk bekerjasama dan berinventasi pada perusahaannya, sebelum syarat sialan itu telontar membuat mulut Sakura membatu seketika.

"Saya akan membantu Anda dengan syarat, Anda mau bercinta dengan Saya disini sekarang."

Bayangan tentang Pria tampan bernama Namikaze Naruto, muda, kaya, berbakat, cerdas, dan seksi ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pria kurang ajar, gila, mesum, berhati iblis, berotak udang, dan entah kata apalagi yang pantas untuk pria di depannya. Sakura tahu ada banyak jutaan wanita yang bersedia mati demi bisa tidur bersama Namikaze Naruto, pengusaha muda yang paling banyak disorot di dunia perekonomian karena selain pengusaha muda sukses, Naruto juga tampan dan juga seksi. Lihat saja kulit tannya yang terlihat eksotis dan yang paling banyak menarik perhatian kaum hawa adalah bibirnya yang penuh, dan merah ranum. Membuat wanita yang melihatnya ingin segera melumat bibir pria tersebut.

Entah Sakura harus senang atau sedang bernasib sial karena pria yang digilai banyak perempuan itu mengajaknya berhubungan badan. Kalau wanita lain mungkin sudah akan berteriak kesenangan menerima ajakan itu. Hell, tapi Sakura bukan wanita-wanita itu. Dia masih punya harga diri dan dia juga masih perawan. Dan keperawanannya itu hanya diserahkan untuk pria yang menjadi suaminya kelak.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dengan kasar. "Terimakasih untuk watu Anda, _Tuan Namikaze terhormat_. Dan silahkan Anda keluar sekarang juga," ucap Sakura menekan kata Tuan Namikaze terhormat dengan sarkastis.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Pria itu ikut berdiri. "Sama-sama, Miss Haruno." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sakura. Dengan berat hati, Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sakura dan menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sebelum Sakura mencerna apa yang terjadi, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berbisik pelan ditelinganya. "Dan syarat saya tadi berlaku untuk Anda selamanya. Dan jika Anda berubah pikiran, Anda tahu dimana Saya, Miss Haruno." Diakhir ucapannya, Naruto menyempatkan meremas bokong seksi Sakura sebelum keluar dari sana.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, teriakan amarah dari Haruno Sakura segera memenuhi ruang kantornya. Membuat seketarisnya, Temari yang sedang duduk dimejanya langsung menumpahkan kopinya yang hendak diminumnya.

"SIALAN KAU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

* * *

.

.

Temari meringis ketika memasuki ruangan bosnya. Bosnya itu— Sakura tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tisu bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Bos..." Baru saja Temari memanggil bosnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. Mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang membuat Temari entah harus tertawa atau merasa kasihan kepada bos cantiknya itu.

"Hik... Si... Brengsek... Hik... Itu... Hik... me... Melecehkanku... Hik... Dia memegang bokongku. Huaaaa..." Tangis Sakura pecah seketika, ketika mengingat kejadian setangah jam yang lalu dialaminya. Dimana ia telah dilecehkan oleh pria terbrengsek yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Seumur-umur hidupnya baru kali ini Sakura merasa dilecehkan.

Temari meringis. Wanita berambut pirang pasir itu mengambil berkas-berkas yang berhamburan yang sudah pasti bos cantiknya itu yang menghamburkannya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sakura menatap Temari masih dengan linangan air mata di pipinya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dan sesekali ia segugukan. Mata emeraldnya menatap wanita di depannya yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkasnya yang dihamburkannya tadi demi melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Mau membicarakannya," ucap Temari setelah merapikan berkas Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Temari. Mengadu seperti anak kecil kepada ibunya. Jangan salah jika Sakura bersikap manja seperti itu pada seketarisnya. Temari, selain seketarisnya juga dianggapnya sebagai pengganti orangtuanya yang telah lama meninggal. Dari kecil mereka sudah bersama. Temari hanya tinggal sebatang kara dan dia hanya punya Sakura. Begitu pun juga Sakura, dia hanya punya Temari semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Suka dan duka mereka lalui bersama.

.

* * *

"Hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku. Bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada pria iblis seperti dia. Membantu orang dengan mengharapkan imbalan tubuh." Sakura mengambil tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan ingusnya.

"Iya, iya, dia memang pria iblis," ucap Temari membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Wanita itu merapikan rambut pink Sakura yang berantakan dengan jemarinya. Gadis itu sudah terlihat tenang setelah sejam lamanya membiarkan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Tapi dia pria iblis yang tampan loh, Sakura-_chan_," goda Temari.

Sakura mendengus. Temari menyeringai. Gadis itu membuang tisu bekas ingusnya ke meja dengan kesal. "Dia memang tampan tapi brengsek juga. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajukan syarat seperti itu. Dia pikir aku pelacur."

"Terus, apa yang kau katakan padanya? Kau menolaknya kan?" Tanya Temari sambil menyapu tisu bekas-bekas ingus Sakura dengan map hijau ke dalam tong sampah. Wanita itu mengernyit jijik.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Ku katakan padanya siapapun menerima syarat gila itu pasti akan menolaknya," jawabnya ketus.

"Kau yakin wanita lain akan menolaknya seandainya ia menawarkan syarat itu pada wanita lain? Ingat, dia pria yang paling diincar seluruh wanita di dunia ini loh, Sakura-_chan_." Goda Temari lagi.

"Ck." Sakura mendecak sebal. "Sebenarnya kau membelaku atau menyanjung pria pervert itu," seru Sakura marah.

Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak, suara tawanya menggelegar sepenjuru ruangan. Dan wanita itu baru menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari Sakura walaupun tawa kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya, . "Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja aku membelamu _dear_."

"Huh." Sakura mendengus kesal. Temari meringis.

"Lalu, langkah selanjutnya apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ck, kau sudah menolak tawaran Namikaze yang kau anggap brengsek itu. Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Mom and Dadmu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Entahlah," ucapnya lemas seketika. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya menerawang jauh, seperti orang sedang melamun. "Mungkin membiarkan perusahaan ini disita." Gumamnya.

Temari menghela nafas pelan. Wanita itu membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan dari sentuhannya. Dan Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan belaian tangan Temari.

Sedikit lebih Temari tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Tak banyak memang yang bisa Temari lakukan sekarang ini. Mengingat ia hanya seketaris Sakura yang tidak punya andil apapun di perusahaan gadis itu. Tapi jika Temari bisa, dia ingin membantu Sakura yang sudah di anggapnya adik kandungnya sendiri itu dengan segala cara yang dia punya. Setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban Sakura. Temari merasa kasihan, setiap kali ia menatap Sakura baik di rumah mau pun ditempat kerja, keadaan Sakura tak pernah baik. Selalu pusing memikirkan perusahaannya. Dan tak jarang Temari sering mendapati Sakura lembur bermingu-minggu di kantor atau pun di apartement gadis itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Pasti ada jalannya." Lirih Temari.

* * *

.

Sejak insiden itu, semua tak berjalan mulus sesuai keinginan Sakura. Sakura mendatangi perusahaan-perusahaan yang dulu bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya saat orangtuanya masih hidup, dengan harapan masih mau membantu perusahaannya kembali. Tapi semua nihil. Tak ada yang mau membantunya. Semuanya hampir mengatakan alasan yang sama ketika menolaknya _'perusahaanmu tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi mengingat banyak investor yang menarik sahamnya menjual ke perusahaan lain'_. Ya mungkin karena pengaruh penurunan saham yang tiba-tiba turun akibat perekonomian Tokyo yang buruk.

Dan harapan terakhir Sakura adalah meminta bantuan dari mantan kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahan Uchiha Construction. Perusahan terbesar kedua setelah Namikaze Construction. Ia tidak tahu apakah mantan kekasihnya itu mau membantu dirinya, mengingat perpisahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu tidak bisa dibilang berakhir dengan baik-baik. Tapi apapun hasilnya, Sakura akan mencobanya dulu. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

"Bisakah Saya bertemu dengan Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura kepada seketarisnya Sasuke.

Seketaris itu tersenyum. "Maaf. Nama ibu siapa ya?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura cepat.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu mengangguk. "Apa Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Tanya seketaris itu ramah. Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf. Tapi Anda tidak bisa menemuinya jika belum memiliki janji. Uchiha-_sama _tidak senang menerima tamu tanpa membuat janji."

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura cepat. "Tapi ini emergency." Sakura melirik papan nama seketaris itu. "Bilang saja, Haruno Sakura mau menemuinya, Hyuga Hinata."

Wanita yang dipanggil Hyuga Hinata itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa bu, Uchiha-_sama _melarang saya menerima tamu yang tidak mempunyai janji."

"Ck." Sakura berdecak kesal. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu mengambil telfon genggamnya dari tas Guccinya yang bertengger dilengan kirinya, disentuhnya layar telfonnya dan mencari kontak nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Setelah menemukannya, Sakura mendial nomor Sasuke.

Beberapa detik terdengar bunyi telfon di angkat, dengan cepat Sakura berseru. "Ini aku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan seketarismu yang sangat cantik ini menghalangiku masuk hanya karena tak membuat janji padamu." Mendengar seruan Sakura membuat Hyuga Hinata kini salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Bicaralah padanya, aku sudah capek tadi menjelaskan padanya. Tapi dia tetap melarangku masuk."

Sakura menyodorkan telfon genggamnya pada gadis berkulit putih pucat itu. Sakura melihat Hyuga Hinata berbincang sejenak. Gadis itu terlihat membungkuk meminta maaf pada suara ditelfon. Sakura menyeringai begitu Hinata memberikan telfonnya kembali lalu meminta maaf.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "sudahlah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu saja," ucap Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu membukakan pintu dan menampilkan ruang kerja milik Sasuke. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sakura segera masuk ke dalam sana.

* * *

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu ke tempatku, Sakura?" Suara berat dan terdengar tegas memecahkn keheningan yang sedari tercipta semenjak Sakura memutuskan masuk ke ruang Uchiha Sasuke. Duduk dengan canggung didepan mantan pacarnya itu.

Dan kata-kata yang tadi sudah Sakura rangkai bagus dikepalanya kini langsung hilang berhamburan ketika mendengar suara datar Sasuke. Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya canggung, menguatkan segenap jiwa raganya untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"aku, aku, ngg.. Begini," Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga, kebiasaan Sakura jika ia sedang merasa gugup. Dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menolong perusahaanku," ucap Sakura lamat-lamat. Menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "perusahaanmu? Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Perusahaanku saat ini sedang mengalami krisis serius. Dan aku harap kau mau membantuku untuk berinventasi pada perusahaanku."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi selain kamu, Sasuke." Sakura kembali berbicara saat merasa pria di depannya itu tak kunjung membuka bibirnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. "... Hanya kamu satu-satunya harapanku..." 

"... Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak meminta bantuanmu setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu," ucap Sakura lagi. "Tapi hanya kamu harapanku saat ini."

Hening.

Sakura diam. Menunggu dengan cemas balasan dari Sasuke. Apakah pria itu mau membantunya atau sebaliknya. Ia berharap, ia berharap Sasuke mau membantunya. Hanya Sasukelah harapan satu-satunya saat ini untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pria itu tampak ragu. "Maaf Sakura..."

Sakura membatu.

Sakura tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya kembali merasakan putus asa. Bagaimana ini...

"Aku tidak bisa berinventasi pada perusahaanmu. Terlalu beresiko untukku. Bukannya aku meragukan rancanganmu, tapi investasi pada perusahaanmu akan memakan banyak waktu dan juga dana."

Tidak. Sakura tidak mau.

Sakura tidak mau perusahaannya disita

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu harus mencari cara apalagi supaya ia bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan orang tuanya. Harta peninggalan orangtuanya satu-satunya yang ingin ia jaga sampai mati dan diwariskan kepada anak-anaknya kelak. Ditengah keputusasaannya tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat kembali tawaran Naruto. Sepertinya ia harus menerima tawaran pria brengsek itu. Lagi pula ia melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Ya untuk perusahaannya. Ia tidak rela perusahaan yang dibangun orangtuanya hancur begitu saja.

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Setidaknya kau tidak menjual tubuhmu pada pria hidung belang, Sakura." Bisiknya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini yang terbaik.

.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan kaca toilet di perusahaan Namikaze Construction, kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang sedikit agak longgar dimasukkan ke dalam rok span bewarna hitam 5 centimeter di atas lutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya, sepatu high heels bewarna hitam terbalut di kakinya. Rambut pink sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai lepas dengan sedikit curly dibagian bawahnya. Wajahnya ia poles make up setipis mungkin dan menambahkan lipstick merah dibibir tipisnya. Meskipun penampilan Sakura hari ini bisa dibilang perfect tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Hatinya hari ini benar-benar kacau balau.

Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit lagi ia akan bertemu Namikaze Naruto diruang kerja pria brengsek itu. Masih ingat dibenaknya, semalam ia membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, untuk menelfon Naruto. Dengan harapan tawaran pria itu masih berlaku bagi dirinya. Padahal dia tahu, pria itu sudah mengatakan bahwa tawaran itu berlaku untuk dirinya selamanya. Seakan-akan pria itu bisa menebak bahwa Sakura akan kembali memohon untuk kerjasamanya. Dasar pria brengsek.

Dan malam itu juga, setelah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini memang harus dilakukan, Sakura menekan dial nomor milik Namikaze Naruto, nomor yang di dapatkan dari Temari saat ia memintanya mencarikan nomor telfon pria brengsek itu. Tak memerlukan waktu lama ia pun sudah mengantongi nomor telfon pria tersebut. Entah dengan cara apa Temari dengan mudah mendapatkan nomor telfon bajingan itu.

"Halo?"

Sebuah suara pria dewasa yang begitu berat dan tegas namun juga terdengar seksi segera menyapa pendengarannya.

Sakura begitu gugup ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Kata yang sudah disiapkan dalam otaknya hilang begitu saja hanya karena suara seksi Naruto. Damn. Selain orangnya yang seksi ternyata suaranya pun terdengar seksi. Jika saja pria itu tak kurang ajar mungkin Sakura akan menjadi salah satu wanita yang menggilai Namikaze Naruto.

"Halo?" Ucap suara disebrang sana sekali lagi dan kali ini terdengar lebih tegas.

"Ha-halo. Bisa bicara dengan Namikaze Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, Saya sendiri," jawab disebrang sana singkat.

"Ini Saya, Sakura. Saya ingin bertemu Anda secepatnya," ucap Sakura langsung.

Hening. Cukup lama Sakura menunggu balasan Naruto. Membuat gadis cantik bertubuh semampai itu di dera ketakutan. Takut-takut jika Naruto tidak mau menemuinya lagi dan kesempatan terakhir menyelamatkan perusahaannya pun hangus seketika.

"Baiklah. Besok. Dikantor jam 10." Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah."

"Dan, Nona Haruno?" Panggil disebrang itu lagi.

"Ya?" Sakura mengerutkan keningya.

"Jangan lupa menggunakan pakaian seksimu besok!" Terdengar sambungan telfon pun terputus.

"DASAR NAMIKAZE SIALAN!" Dan teriakan nyaring dari Haruno Sakura pun tak terelakkan lagi.

* * *

"Lewat sini, Miss Haruno. Namikaze-_sama _sudah menunggu sedari tadi. .

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Ketika seorang pria berambut kuning dihadapannya, yang diketahuinya adalah asisten pribadi Naruto bernama Deidara, menunjukkan jalan ruang kerja Naruto.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Naruto, Deidara membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah ruang kerja mewah Naruto. "Silahkan masuk, Miss." Kata Deidara mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Gadis itu mengangguk sedikit. "Terimakasih, Deidara-_san_."

Deidara mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Nyonya Namikaze." Gadis pink itu langsung salah tingkah ketika mendengar Deidara memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Namikaze'. Hei dia belum menikah dengan bajingan itu dan tak akan pernah.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana, pria bersurai blonde itu tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya. Merasakan seseorang masuk ke ruangannya, si Namikaze itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura. Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto langsung berubah berseri-seri melihat kedatangan gadis itu.

"Sebuah kejutan, kau berada disini, Miss Haruno." Sambut Naruto. Pria mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi biru itu terlihat duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya. Sebuah pena mengait disela jarinya yang dimainkannya. Tak lupa juga menampilkan serigai seksinya yang membuat Sakura muak dan juga menginginkan pria itu secara bersamaan. "Jadi sudah memutuskan untiuk menerima tawaranku, Miss Haruno."

Tangan Sakura mencengkram sisi-sisi pahanya. "Ya. Aku menerimanya."

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar, manakala mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Naruto mengangguk puas. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Disangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling memilin. "Tapi sepertinya hatimu tak menerima kerja sama ini, Nona Haruno."

Sakura mendengus. Menatap tajam Naruto. "Tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena perusahaanku saat ini sedang krisis, aku tidak sudi bekerjasama dengan manusia brengsek sepertimu." Sinis Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Pria itu berdiri, mendekati Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Duduk dipinggir meja dengan kedua tangan berdekap di dada. "Kau tahu, aku suka bibir mungilmu itu saat mengucapkan kata kasar." Mata Sakura langsung melotot mendengar kalimat frontal Naruto barusan . Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Dan aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya." Di akhir ucapannya, Naruto langsung menarik pinggul Sakura rapat padanya, tangan yang lain langsung naik menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, mengelus lembut bibir pink gadis itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura tergagap, kedua tangannya yang menahan dada Naruto mengepal erat.

Naruto menyeringai. "Menurutmu apa, Miss Haruno,?" Tanya Naruto balik. "Kau tentu tak lupakan dengan _'syarat' _yang ku berikan bukan."

Mata Sakura melebar, tubuhnya menegang, lalu mendengus kesal. "Dan sekarang apa?"

"Aku ingin menciummu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tiba-tiba serius. Mengucapkan dengan tenang, santai, namun mengandung keinginan yang kuat. "Dan jika aku sudah melakukannya, aku tidak akan berhenti hanya di ciuman saja."

Sakura terdiam tak berkutik. Dengan susah payah gadis itu menelan salvianya saat menatap mata biru di depannya yang juga menatapnya tajam. Mata biru yang entah kenapa langsung menjeratnya, menghipnotisnya, dan membuat tubuhnya panas seketika. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura mendorong tubuh besar dan tinggi dihadapannya dan menghajarnya sedikit tapi ia tidak bisa, tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya. Tubuhnya lemas. Kakinya seperti ingin terjatuh jika saja tangan kokoh milik Naruto tidak melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sakura sudah terjerat oleh pesona Naruto. Dan ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura tak bisa menolaknya. Ia membiarkan pria di depannya mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu dan liar.

* * *

**BRUK**.

""Akhh..." Sakura memekik kesakitan saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto membenturkan punggungnya di dinding kantor. Menekan tubuh mungil Sakura dengan tubuhnya mencumbuhnya dengan nafsu. Dengan badan berhimpitan seperti ini, Sakura bisa merasakan otot sempurna milik Naruto di balik kemeja putih yang dikenakan pria tersebut.

"Shit." Sakura mengumpat kasar saat gadis itu merasakan sakit di kulit lehernya. Dimana Naruto menghisap kuat-kuat lehernya dan menggigitnya.

"Yeah. Aku menyukai bibir nakalmu saat mengatakan kata-kata kasar, Sakura."

"Dasar, pria cabul." Maki Sakura. Gadis itu menggelinjang dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya saat tangan Naruto membelai pahanya dan tangan satunya meremas dadanya. "Kalau bukan karena menyelematkan... Akhh... Perusahaanku. Aku tidak sudi di sentuh olemu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar umpatan Sakura. "Kalau begitu sampaikan terimakasihku pada perusahaanmu yang hampir bangkrut itu."

"Kau..." Sakura tak sempat memperotes ucapan Naruto karena pria itu langsung membungkam bibir Sakura dengan ciuman panasnya. Memaksa membuka mulut kecil Sakura dengan lidahnya. Menjelajahi dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura mengerang-ngerang dibuatnya.

Masih dengan berciuman, Naruto menaikkan rok span Sakura hingga ke pinggang, membuka paha gadis itu lebar. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto merobek celana dalam sutra putih Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Pekik Sakura saat melihat celana dalamnya dirobek dengan kasar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan protes Sakura, pria itu langsung membuka paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Sakura dan juga bra yang dikenakan gadis itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Kembali Naruto memberikan lumatan-lumatan nakal pada bibir Sakura. Menjelajahi mulut mungil gadis tersebut. Menjelajah tiap inci dengan bibir, lidah, dan giginya. Tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sakura yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Mati-matian Sakura menahan erangan dan lenguhannya agar tidak keluar. Mencoba untuk tidak menikmati hubungan seks ini. Ingat, ia hanya melakukan ini demi perusahaannya. Tapi sialnya, Naruto begitu tahu dimana titik sensitifnya. Persetan dengan semuanya.

"Sial. Akhh..." Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya sendiri saat mendadak tangan Naruto meremas dadanya. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum licik. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah ke leher jenjang polos Sakura, menjilat leher gadis itu dan pundaknya. Lalu menjalar ke telinga Sakura, menjilatnya sedikit sebelum kemudian berbisik serak. "Jangan ditahan, Keluarkan saja eranganmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibir mungilmu."

Selesai dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto mulai memberikan ciuman dari belahan dada gadis itu dan terus ke bawah hingga kepala Naruto telah sampai di depan perut rata Sakura. Menciumnya dengan lembut di sana serta sesekali menjilat, membuat perut Sakura mengkilat karena air liurnya. Sakura menekan kepalanya kebelakang, jemari lentiknya meremas gemas rambut Naruto.

"Shhhh... Naru..." Oh damn. Sakura mengerang nikmat manakala bibir Naruto telah berpindah ke pahanya, menjilat disana dengan ujung lidahnya membuatnya kegelian sekaligus nikmat. Sakura terbuai. Sesaat ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa ia melakukan semua ini demi perusahaannya. Ia melanggar ucapannya sendiri untuk tidak menimati seks yang mereka lakukan ini.

Naruto menghentikan jilatannya, memandang kewanitaan Sakura dengan napas memburu. Kewanitaan yang belum tersentuh siapapun itu tampak basah, terlihat sedikit cairan lendir yang terselip di antara bibir kewanitaan Sakura. Membuat di dalam celananya yang membengkak sedari tadi semakin membengkak sesak, meminta dikeluarkan untuk di puaskan. Tapi belum saatnya. Ia ingin memuaskan gadis di depannya itu dulu. Dengan tak sabar Naruto segera mengangkat salah satu kaki Sakura dan menaruh di pundaknya dan langsung menerkam kewanitaan Sakura. Lidahnya menyusuri celah di antara kewanitaan gadis itu dan membuat Sakura mengerang tak berdaya.

Tarikan napas Sakura mulai tak teratur ketika lidah Naruto semakin kasar menghisap kewanitaannya, klitorisnya, belum lagi ditambah dengan jari tengah Naruto yang sedang digerak-gerakan membuat tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar hebat. Napasnya terputus-putus, sebentar lagi dirinya akan klimaks. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tak tinggal diam saja, pria itu menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, bergerak liar disana. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya liar ke kanan-kiri saat puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat. Remasan pada rambut Naruto juga semakin kuat. Bahkan tanpa sadar gadis itu sedikit menekan kepala Naruto pada kewanitaannya.

"Arggghh..." Sakura mengerang keras berkepanjangan ketika tubuhnya mengejang berkali-kali akibat orgasme yang di dapatnya. Naruto bahkan harus memegang tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh karena tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dan kejang disana-sini.

Saat orgasme Sakura sudah selesai, Naruto berdiri, memeluk tubuh telanjang Sakura. Membawa kepala gadis itu kebahunya, membiarkan Sakura istrirahat sejenak pasca orgasmenya. Selagi menunggu Sakura tenang, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memberikan ciuman kecil pada pundak terbuka Sakura. Meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah disana. Saat dirasa napas Sakura mulai tenang, Naruto mengendurkan pelukkannya untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu saat mendapati mata Sakura terpejam. Rupanya gadis itu telah tertidur setelah mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Naruto tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Dengan gemas dicubitnya hidung Sakura. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tertidur saat dirinya belum mendapatkan kepuasan. Mengabaikan rasa sesak di dalam celananya yang sedari tadi minta di puaskan, Naruto mengangkat badan Sakura dengan bridyl style. Menidurkan gadis itu di sofa ruangannya. Lalu dengan cepat memakaikan baju gadis itu tanpa membuat si empunya terbangun. Dan Naruto baru ingat ketika ia hendak memasang celana dalam Sakura, ia telah merobeknya.

Mengambil telfonnya di meja, ia menyentuh layar telfonnya, mencari kontak Deidara dan mendialnya.

"Deidara, cepat siapkan mobiku dan baju dalam untuk Sakura sekarang!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto mematikan telfonnya dan kembali ke sofa dimana Sakura tertidur. Mata birunya menatap sendu gadis di depannya, jemarinya bergerak menyilangkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura. Mengelus pipi Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Naruto membungkukkan badannya lalu mencium kening Sakura lembut dan lama.

* * *

Sakura sadar betul, ia bukanlah gadis yang cukup waktu untuk tidur. Dua puluh empat jam yang ia miliki setiap hari lebih sering ia habiskan untuk lembur di perusahaannya. Menjalankan bisnis keluarganya yang diwariskan kepadanya sejak berumur tujuh belas tahun membuat gadis bersurai pink itu kurang tidur. Di usia yang sangat muda Sakura harus melewati banyak kepahitan dan menanggung banyak beban. Mulai dari meninggalnya orangtuanya yang mendadak akibat kecelakaan mobil dan membuat orangtuanya meninggal di tempat. Lalu pengangkatannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ketua di perusahaan yang ayahnya pimpin, membuat masa remaja Sakura direnggut secara paksa. Ia melewati kehidupannya sangat berat. Untung saja ada Temari, wanita yang sudah di anggap kakaknya itu selalu ada menemaninya ketika ia susah mau pun senang. Menghiburnya jika ia sudah lelah dengan semua tugas yang dijalaninya yang membuatnya harus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura benar-benar menikmati tidurnya kali ini. Tidurnya benar-benar enak. Tak ada beban. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Belum lagi wewangian bantal yang tercium di indra penciumannya. Wangi aroma detergen dan wangi jantan yang khas, kuat, dan dinamis. Membuat Sakura merasa aman dan terlindungi disaat bersamaan. Tapi tunggu dulu. Wangi jantan. Hei, sejak kapan aroma bantalnya menjadi wangi jantan. Setahunya wangi bantalnya itu wangi harum bunga-bungaan bukannya jantan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, mengerjapkan beberapa saat. Dan dilihatnya pertama kali ada langit-langit kamar yang bewarna biru dan sudah pasti bukan warna langit kamarnya. Warna langit kamarnya adalah warna hijau lembut. Masih setengah sadar, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan ketika melihat jendela hari ternyata sudah sore.

_Aku dimana_. Pikir Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba bangun dan duduk diranjang dengan dahi berkerut mencoba mengingat kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar yang asing baginya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det...

"Oh my..." Sakura membungkam mulutnya, menahan jeritannya. Ia sudah ingat. Dikantor Naruto, sentuhan pria itu yang membuatnya merasakan puncak kenikmatan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan tertidur setelahnya karena kelelahan sehabis orgasme dan juga kurang tidur. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura memerah padam.

'Sakura bodoh' Sakura menegur dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur setelah mendapat kepuasannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah menyala yang baru saja membuka pintu. Wanita yang diperkirakan Sakura berusia 40 tahun tapi masih cantik dan terlihat muda itu mendekati Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Anda mengenal saya?" Tanya Sakura lamat-lamat. Gadis itu jelas kaget ketika mendapat sebuah pelukan dari wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ah tentu saja _dear_. Haruno Sakura anak dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. "Anda mengenal orangtua Saya?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Wanita itu tertawa. Dengan lembut, jemari lentiknya merapikan rambut Sakura yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. "Tentu saja. Karena aku sahabat orangtuamu _dear_."

"Sa-sahabat orangtuaku?"

"Hmm." Wanita itu mengangguk. Wajahnya menatap Sakura dengan sayang. "Kau pasti belum tahu. Perkenalkan, Aku Kushina Namikaze."

Sakura terdiam. Tunggu dulu. Apakah wanita di depannya barusan bilang Namikaze?

Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika. "A-anda ibu dari Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya." Kushina mengangguk antusias. "Aku ibu dari Naruto yang mengantarmu kesini."

Tubuh Sakura sedikit tersentak dan mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut. Jujur ia tidak menyangka bahwa di depannya adalah ibu dari pria brengsek itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_." Panggil Khusnia yang sedikit khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kaget bahwa Anda ibu dari Naruto."

Khusina tertawa pelan. "Dari bicaramu sepertinya Naruto belum menjelaskan apa-apa padamu."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Gadis itu melihat Kushina duduk disampingnya. Dan Sakura merasa tak keberatan saat Kushina tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hangat.

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Tanya Sakura mengutip ucapan Kushina barusan.

"Tentang kami yang bersahabat dengan orangtuamu dan juga kau adalah tunangan Naruto," jelas Kushina.

"Ohhh." Sakura manggut-manggut. Kushina menyeringai misterius.

Sedetik kemudian.

"TUNANGAN?" Pekik Sakura.

* * *

_"Kau tahu? Aku akan membunuhmu karena sudah membuat Sakura putus asa, Namikaze brengsek. Kau sebut dirimu tunangannya, hah!"_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ucapan kasar dari Sabaku Temari ditelfon. Pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu menatap keluar jendela kantornya. Memandang hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang padat. Maklum saja, saat sore seperti ini adalah jam orang-orang pulang kerja. "Tenang saja, Temari. Aku hanya mengujinya sebentar," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan._

_"Sebentar katamu!" Teriak disebrang sana dengan nyaring. Naruto bahkan sedikit menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya mendengar lengkinga__n suara Temari yang membuat kupingnya berdengung sakit._

_"Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Sakura mengirimkan surat permohonan padamu. Dan kau bilang sebentar bodoh."_

_Naruto tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke sana besok, ibu mertua," goda Naruto._

_"Ck." Di sebrang sana terdengar Temari mendengus kasar. Naruto menyeringai. Meski N__aruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Temari, tapi Naruto tahu Saat ini wajah Temari tengah memerah. "Cepat bawa bokongmu kesini. Kalau sampai kau tidak datang besok, aku akan meminta bantuan dengan Sasuke untuk membantu Sakura."_

_Tut tut, tut._

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, menatap layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja mati karena diputus sepihak. Ucapan terakhir Temari tadi terus bermain dalam kepalanya._

_"Meminta bantuan Sasuke katanya?" Naruto mendengus. "Jangan harap.'' Gumam Naruto. Pria itu sudah lebih dulu membunuh sahabatnya itu sebelum membantu tunangannya. Ia tidak rela jika tunangannya itu di bantu oleh pria lain selain dirinya._

_Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, Naruto mendekati meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai photo disana. Photo yang menampilkan gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang tertawa. Tunangannya, calon istrinya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya. Naruto tersenyum. Pria itu duduk di pinggir meja dan kemudian mengelus permukaan photo tersebut._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Nama yang indah di dengar telinganya seindah dengan orangnya. Dari pertama Naruto melihat gadis itu ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura pertama kali saat dia di tugaskan melakukan pengunjungan di perusahaannya yang berada di Tokyo lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam bersama relasinya dan disanalah dia bertemu Sakura._

_Sakura bersama temannya yang berambut pirang pasir masuk ke dalam restoran dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir ke duanya. Entah kenapa saat itu pandangan Naruto hanya tepaku pada sosok gadis bersurai pink sebahu tersebut. Rambut pinknya yang tergerai tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Matanya yang hijau berbinar indah membuatnya terpesona dan jatuh hati pada mata tersebut. Wajahnya yang mungil sangat cantik dan memiliki kulit seputih porselen tanpa cacat sedikitpun membuat darah Naruto berdesir-desir indah hingga keujung kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink seolah menggoda Naruto untuk mengecup dan menggigit bibir itu. Dan lihat, dress putih tanpa lengan itu menampilkan leher jenjangnya dan juga kaki jenjangnya yang mulus membuat Naruto ingin segera membawa gadis itu kedekapannya, menutupi tubuh mulus gadis itu dari tatapan lapar laki-laki yang sedang melihatnya saat ini. Keinginan untuk menopoli gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri sangat besar dan kuat._

_Sejak pertemuan pertamanya itu, Naruto menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu. Dimana gadis itu tinggal. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, hanya beberapa jam ia sudah memegang sebuah map biru yang berisikan data-data dari Haruno Sakura. Dan siapa sangka jika kedua orangtua gadis pink itu adalah sahabat dekat orangtuanya._

_Dan hari itu juga Naruto menelfon orangtuanya, meminta untuk segera melamar Sakura untuknya. Awalnya kedua orang itu terkejut mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah anak semata wayangnya, mengingat jarangnya anaknya itu berurusan dengan namanya wanita. Tapi sekarang lihat, Naruto malah meminta mereka untuk segera melamarkan seorang gadis untuknya._

_Beberapa detik kemudian orangtua Naruto langsung tepekik kegirangan mendengar anaknya mau melamar seorang gadis dan kebetulan gadis itu sendiri adalah anak dari sahabat mereka yang mana dulu mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan menikahkan anak mereka ketika sudah dewasa nanti._

_Tapi sayang baru beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto diberitahu bahwa orangtua Sakura setuju dengan lamarannya, ia justru mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orang tua gadis itu meninggal. Dan sialnya lagi Naruto saat itu tidak ada di Tokyo. Mendadak dia harus ke inggris untuk menghadiri rapat penting disana dengan koleganya Mr. Hatake. Jadi dia meminta ibunya untuk segera ke Tokyo menemani Sakura, mengingat gadisnya itu tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lain selain sahabatnya Temari. Tapi ibunya sendiri pun tidak bisa berlama-lama disana karena disibukkan dengan launching bajunya yang tinggal beberapa jam. Tapi ibunya sudah memberi tahu Temari semuanya, tentang lamaran dan meminta merahasiakan dulu dari Sakura. Mengingat gadis itu masih berkabung karena meninggalnya kedua orangtuanya._

_Dan sekarang lima tahun pun telah berlalu dan Naruto sudah tidak tahan untuk mengikat gadis itu untuknya. Bukan maksud Naruto untuk menunggu selama itu untuk melamar Sakura. Hanya saja kakeknya yang idiot itu menahannya untuk kembali ke Tokyo karena harus mengurus perusahaan kakeknya di inggris. Bahkan kakeknya itu sedikit mengancam akan mencelakakan Sakura jika Naruto tidak menuruti perintahnya. Naruto tahu dan semua keluarganya tahu, apa yang telah keluar dari mulut kakeknya pasti akan terlaksana juga meski saat itu kakeknya mengatakan dengan santai._

_Dan Naruto sudah tidak tahan sekarang. Mengingat banyak pria yang menyukai gadisnya. Bahkan dua tahun yang lalu gadisnya itu sempat berpacaran dengan seorang pria. Dan brengseknya pria itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan mengancam akan menarik sahamnya dari Uchiha Construction, tanpa pikir panjang Uchiha Sasuke pun langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura saat itu juga dan tentunya langsung mendapat tamparan gratis dari Haruno Sakura karena merasa dipermainkan._

_Hell, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Namikaze Nar__uto kalau menyangkut soal gadisnya. Pria itu akan melakukan apa saja asal gadisnya itu menjadi miliknya. Sekali pun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Membunuh pun ia akan lakukan._

_Tapi mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Temari ditelfon baru__san, bahwa gadisnya itu akan meminta bantuan dari Uchiha Sasuke mendadak Naruto menjadi gelisah dan gusar sendiri. Dengan cepat ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon sahabatnya itu meminta untuk tidak membantu Sakura. Well, membantu gadisnya atau Uchiha sulung itu mau dia membatalkan kerja sama mereka yang bernilai miliaran dollar, membuat Uchiha Construction rugi besar._

_Oh, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Namikaze Naruto kalau menyangkut urusan gadisnya._

_Mengerikan._

* * *

Naruto segera ke apartemen Sakura ketika mendengar telfon dari ibunya bahwa wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Termasuk bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan gadis itu. Dan Sakura kelihatan syok sekali.

Telefon ibunya membuat Naruto tidak tenang dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Ketika ia sudah sampai di apartement gadis tersebut dengan tak sabaran Naruto segera menekan bel berulang-ulang kali bagaikan orang gila.

"Kenapa kau menekan-nekannya terus?" Sembur Temari ketika melihat Naruto di depan pintu.

"Dimana sakura? Aku khawatir padanya," ucap Naruto langsung tak menghiraukan amarah Temari.

Temari menghela nafas. "Dia ada di dalam kamar. Dia tampak syok sekali saat datang. Saat aku bertanya ada apa dengannya, aku malah dimarah-marahin olehnya." Cemberut Temari.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Biar aku bicara padanya."

"Ya. Dan aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Temari mengambil tas tangannya di sofa dan sebelum keluar ia memandang pria di depannya itu tajam. "Dan jangan macam-macam padanya," ucap Temari dengan tegas.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, "baiklah Ibu mertua."

* * *

Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih saja mengabaikannya. Menolak berbicara dan bertatapan dengannya. Gadis itu sudah melakukan hal itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sakura marah. Naruto tahu itu. Tapi sungguh bukan maksud Naruto membuat Sakura marah padanya. Frustasi melihat Sakura mengabaikannya, Naruto menarik bahu gadis itu agar mau melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sakura marah. Gadis itu segera menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Sakura!" Bentak Naruto.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Gadis itu menolak menatap Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Kau pasti sudah mendengar semua cerita dari ibuku bukan?"

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Maaf tidak merubah apapun, Tuan Namikaze. Faktanya kau telah menipuku dan juga membohongiku."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura dan menenggelamkan gadis itu ke dalam dadanya. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Sakura meronta dengan kesal, namun Naruto justru mengetatkan pelukannya. "Kau melecehkanku, kau membohongiku, menipuku, dan sialnya lagi kau adalah tunanganku brengsek." Teriak Sakura marah. Gadis bersurai pink itu terlihat memukul dada Naruto berulang kali membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, maafkan aku Sakura." Ucap Naruto benar-benar menyesal. Mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasa Sakura tak memberontak lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku. Tega membohongiku, melecehkanku padahal aku adalah tunanganmu," ucap Sakura lirih.

Tanpa di duga, Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Sakura menyebutnya tunangan gadis itu. "Aku senang kau menganggapku tunanganmu, Sakura."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sudi menjadi tunangan pria brengsek sepertimu," ucap Sakura kesal. Mencoba melepaskan dari pelukan Naruto lagi. Tapi tentu saja usahanya itu akan sia-sia mengingat Naruto memeluknya erat saat ini.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tunanganku." Goda Naruto.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kau bukan tunanganku!" Teriak Sakura kesal meskipun pipinya memerah karena godaan Naruto.

"Tapi kau tunanganku Sakura dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau milikku dan selamanya tetap milikku. Orangtuamu juga sudah memberi restu padaku," ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Mendengar orangtuanya disebut Naruto tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasak sesak. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat cerita Kushina tentang orangtuanya. "Kapan?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan kau meminta restu pada orangtuaku," ucap Sakura perlahan. Dan entah Naruto benar atau tidak ia mendengar suara Sakura bergetar.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Sejam sebelum orangtuamu meninggal." Ketika merasakan kemejanya yang basah, Naruto yakin kalau Sakura tengah menangis sekarang. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, setetes airmata Naruto pun juga ikut keluar.

"Maaf saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat orang tuamu meninggal. Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku ingin sekali saat itu menemanimu. Tapi saat itu aku ada di inggris dan kakek sialan itu menahanku disana dan mengancamku untuk menyakitimu jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya. Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari ibuku bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau tega-teganya mengerjaiku, memberikan syarat sialan itu padahal aku tunanganmu. Dan kau juga mengancam Sasuke!" Gerutu Sakura sebal.

Naruto tertawa. "Maaf. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kepanikanmu. Tapi kau tenang saja sekarang, aku sudah mengurus semua masalah perusahaanmu. Perusahaanmu kini dalam pengawasanku." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura perlahan dan menangkup wajah mungil dan cantik Sakura yang sembab dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkan perusahaanmu, ok. Dan ancaman yang kuberikan pada Sasuke," tiba-tiba Saja wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kesal. "dia pantas menerimanya karena berani-beraninya dia pacaran dengan tunanganku."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi kau tetap saja sudah melecehkanku dan mengerjaiku." Tuduhnya balik kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Kepala pria itu menunduk, menyandarkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku," ucap Naruto penuh sesal. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas memandang wajah Sakura. "Tapi asal kau tahu Sakura, sejak pertama melihatmu kau telah membuatku terpesona, mabuk akan dirimu dan melupakan segalanya. Setiap kali melihat tubuhmu entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu. Selalu ingin merobek apapun yang kau kenakan, aku ingin menempatkanmu dibawahku. Membuatmu mengerang dan meneriakkan namaku. Melihatmu membuat dalam diriku bangun semua. Terutama ke—"

"Stop, hentikan!" Potong Sakura cepat. Gadis itu mendorong dada Naruto pelan. Wajahnya kini sukses memerah hingga ke telinga saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terlalu begitu vulgar untuknya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang telah memerah seperti buah tomat masak dan itu sangat manis di matanya. "Jadi kau tahu sekarang kan, aku mengajukan syarat itu karena aku memang tertarik pada tubuhmu. Aku menyukai tubuhmu mungilmu apalagi dengan da..."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, "Kyaaa. Dasar mesum. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" Teriak Sakura nyaring dengan memasang wajah sebal dan juga memerah. Cukup sudah. Ia tidak bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat kotor Naruto lagi tentang tubuhnya. "Kau melecehkanku lagi."

Naruto tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya gemas. Pria itu segera memeluk Sakura, membawa kepala gadis itu kedekapannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang seketika ketika mendengar ucapan cintanya barusan tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunggu Sakura menjawab ucapannya.

"Naruto..." Lirih Sakura, suaranya begetar, lidahnya kelu tak mampu berbicara. Meskipun pria di depannya itu adalah tunangannya, pilihan orangtuanya, tapi Sakura belum ada rasa pada Naruto. "Aku-aku—"

"Ssstt. Aku tak butuh jawabanmu sekarang, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku sekarang, tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta denganku secepatnya. Percayalah."

Sakura mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali kau." Cibir Sakura. Melapaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Sakura memutar kedua matanya bosan. Oh dia lupa bahwa di depannya adalah seorang Namikaze yang terkenal dengan daya tariknya yang sangat tinggi bagi perempuan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. "Jadi... Bisa kita melanjutkan syarat yang sempat tertunda hari ini Sakura? Kau tahu kan, aku sudah cukup lama menunggu dan kau seenak-enaknya tertidur setelah mendapat kepuasanmu!" Geram Naruto. Mata biru pria itu telah berkabut gairah.

Sakura bergedik ngeri melihat mata biru di depannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera menjauh dari Naruto. Keluar dari kamarnya sambil mulutnya menyumpah serapah dengan pedas. "Dasar pria mesum! Keluar kau dari apartementku sekarang juga!"

Mendengar itu, tawa Naruto meledak seketika.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

A/N: Haloha semuanyaaaaa...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya Cherry yang tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali (ngomong apa ini Authornya) bwehehehehehe. Dimaklumi aja ya, otak aku saat ini sedang korslet, gara-gara pusing mikirin fict YAMD yang gak ada lanjutannya sama sekali. Semua itu dikarenakan ending Naruto yang kurang ajar sekali. Lima belas tahun di PHPin, dibohongin, dan ditipu lagi sama Kishit. Sakitnya tuh disini. Elus dada abang Gaara, elus dada abang Gaara. #airliurtiba-tibamenetes. (Ok. IniAuthornyamesum)

Jujur aku sedih sekali sama ending Naruto yang gak jelas itu (menurutku loh) Soalnya anak NH bilang endingnya itu sudah jelas (jelas gambarnya maksudnya kali ya.) Weleleleleh, geleng-geleng kepala. Dugem bu? Gak. Lagi encok aja kepala. Aku yes, aku yes, aku yes, Anang style lagi kumat.

Gara-gara ending itu hampir saja aku hibernasi berhari-hari lamanya di dalam kamar, mogok makan, mogok minum, (tapi mogok bercinta enggak ya) wakakakakak. Untung saja teman seperjuangan NS selalu ada mendukungku, mendorongku hingga ke jurang yang terdalam(?) menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti nulis fict NS apalagi sampai di hapus. Bisa-bisa bonyok aku di neraka gara-gara ninggalin banyak hutang di FFN.

Jadi meskipun YAMDnya lama di update, aku harap kalian masih mau menunggunya. Aku pasti update cerita itu, tapi gak tahu kapan. Tapi sambil menunggu, aku bakal sering (gak sesering juga sih) tergantung moodku menulis dan juga orang yang mau publishkan cerita oneshootku, mau apa gak publishkan #lirik Riela nacan(author NS yang sangat tergila-gila pada suamiku kim jaejoong) wwwwwwww peace sayang. #ciumReila. Reilanya jijik dan menjauh. Authornya nangis bombay.

Next Coming Soon: Rose (Sakura seorang werewolf putih dan Naruto seorang Hunter) Fantasy, Romance, Hurt.

Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan komentar untuk fict Pervert ini.

See u

Salam hangat Cherry Namikaze ^^

ps: Makasih buat Reila nacan udah publiskan fict oneshootku ini. Makasih lo sayang dan maaf selalu ngerepotin kamu. :)


End file.
